Peine de Vie
by Narcisse
Summary: Un jour de Printemps, temps de renouveau. Depuis un balcon de la Dernière Maison Simple, une silhouette contemple le paysage. Pour elle, le destin a déjà abattu tout avenir. Son choix est fait ; elle partira.


**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette scène entre Elrond et Celebrìan va faire partie d'une future fic dont l'action se déroulera depuis l'accident de cette dernière dans les Monts Brumeux jusqu'à son départ de la Terre du Milieu. J'avais d'abord voulu écrire le texte en tant que one-shot, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de le publier avant même de commencer la fic. Donc effectivement oui, je poste la fin de l'histoire avant même d'avoir écrit le début. Quelle logique imparable.

Enfin bref.

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr, lieu et personnages appartiennent à Tolkien.

o o o o

_Ambiance Musicale : Le trio n°2 en mi bémol Majeur de Schubert et le Canon de Pachelbel, pour leurs mélodies à la fois douces et amères. J'ajouterai aussi Space Dementia et Feeling Good de Muse, et My Girl de Nirvana._

**_Peine de Vie_**

Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait d'un éclat paisible sur la vallée de Fondcombe. L'hiver glacial faisait lentement place à un printemps encore timide. Et bien que les températures fussent encore fraîches, la Cité sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur hivernale. En ce temps de renouveau, l'euphorie semblait bourgeonner en accord avec la Nature. Chaque habitant de la vallée, qu'il soit animal ou bien Elfe, sortait de son abri, et, sous la douce caresse de l'astre, reprenait goût à la vie.

C'était une de ces journées de printemps où, à la perspective des beaux jours, chaque être se sent purifié et vidé de toute peine.

Pourtant, le destin se montre parfois suffisamment cruel pour que cette fragile félicité disparaisse à jamais.

o o o o

Depuis un balcon, une silhouette observait l'effervescence renouvelée qui animait la Demeure. Elle l'observait, d'un regard éteint, sans ressentir l'envie d'y prendre part.

C'était la silhouette frêle, caractéristique d'une personne convalescente ; un corps amaigri, d'apparence vulnérable, au teint bien trop pâle. Elle portait une robe faite d'un tissu clair, ni trop épaisse, ni trop légère ; un châle reposait sur ses épaules chétives, qu'elle maintenait clos de sa main droite. Son visage était voilé par une mélancolie douloureuse, ses yeux vitreux exprimaient une profonde détresse. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, mais il y restait gravé une beauté qui, par le passé, était certainement radieuse.

Celebrìan poussa un soupir presque imperceptible, et détourna le regard. Voilà un an déjà que les Orques l'avaient capturée et torturée dans les Monts Brumeux. Elle avait été sauvée par ses fils et soignée par son époux, avec dévouement. Ses blessures physiques avaient guéri, mais son âme était restée meurtrie. Même le temps n'y avait rien fait, et à mesure qu'il passait, elle perdait l'espoir d'une quelconque amélioration.

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'agitation qui planait plus bas. Malgré tout, elle aurait voulu croire une nouvelle fois que cela n'était que temporaire. Peut-être lui suffisait-il de descendre, de se mêler à l'effervescence générale… Peut-être lui suffisait-il de fermer les yeux pour oublier… Et qu'alors la vie lui apparaîtrait comme elle était jadis : belle, éclatante. Heureuse.

Un tremblement parcourut soudainement son corps, et elle fut saisit par une violente nausée. Elle vacilla et se retint de justesse à la rambarde. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, tentant de contrôler son malaise. Son châle tomba à ses pieds.

Le vertige passa, lentement. Epuisée, elle reprit son souffle, puis ferma les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. L'évidence la frappa de plein fouet ; les choses ne s'amélioreraient pas. Il lui fallait quitter la Terre du Milieu, pour le salut de son âme… D'une façon ou d'une autre.

La porte de la pièce attenante au balcon claqua derrière elle. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis une voix masculine.

« Celebrìan ? »

Elrond avait parlé d'un ton inquiet en apercevant son épouse penchée par-dessus le balcon, visiblement en proie à un malaise. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et ramassa le châle tombé à terre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le poser sur ses épaules, elle se redressa et se détourna 

pour entrer dans la pièce ombragée. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il s'avança, restant sur le seuil du balcon. Et patiemment, il attendit.

Encore tremblante, Celebrìan essuya sa joue d'un geste subreptice. Elle prit une longue inspiration, et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cependant, elle était résolue ; elle n'avait pas le choix… Des jours meilleurs l'attendraient. A cette pensée, une sérénité toute nouvelle s'empara d'elle. Pareil sentiment l'étonna ; elle avait oublié cette sensation…

Elle se tourna, finalement, et fit quelques pas. Relevant la tête, elle chercha le regard d'Elrond. Celui-ci l'observait avec ce calme impassible qui le caractérisait, mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire, qui s'évanouit lorsqu'elle prit la parole d'un ton grave.

« J'ai pris ma décision.

Elrond haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- Laquelle est-ce, au juste ?

La Dame ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le regard fixé au loin, elle s'avança vers son époux qui s'écarta doucement pour la laisser aller sur le balcon. En passant, elle prit sa main, dans un geste affectueux. Elle observa à nouveau la Cité qui s'étendait là, avec nostalgie cette fois. Bientôt, la belle Imladris ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

- Je souhaite partir vers l'Ouest… Gagner les Terres Immortelles.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton désabusé. Surpris, Elrond lâcha sa main. Certes, il connaissait ses souffrances, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elles puissent être aussi grandes. Ou plutôt jamais n'avait-il voulu l'envisager.

- N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour prendre une telle résolution ? Certaines blessures sont longues à guérir et…

- Cela fait un an, Elrond. Un an.

Sa voix était ferme et dure. Presque trop. Elle le regretta. Mais lui refusait d'admettre qu'il avait échoué.

- Peut-être devrais-je reprendre les soins. Puisque la guérison n'est pas effective, il faut…

- Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir, et tes talents de guérisseur sont inégalés sur ces terres… Je ne pourrais pas trouver le repos ici.

Non loin de là, un rossignol se mit à chanter. Son pépiement, simple et pur, sembla interrompre la discussion avec une naïveté étrange, presque déplacée. L'oiseau se tut bien vite et s'envola dans un battement d'ailes effréné, comme effrayé par l'atmosphère pesante.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Ils étaient tous deux côte à côte, faisant face au paysage. Mais aucun n'osait regarder l'autre, alors que l'édifice du passé qu'ils avaient ensemble construit s'écroulait, pierre après pierre.

- Donc, tu es fermement décidée à partir, déclara Elrond sur un ton affligé, et à quitter les tiens.

- Je n'en ai pas le choix. Je suis lasse, affreusement lasse… Rien de plus que l'ombre de ma vie passée. Le présent est un fardeau que je ne peux plus supporter, et il n'y a guère d'autres solutions.

Elle se tut. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna, les mâchoires serrées. Sa Dame finit par le regarder. Appuyé sur la balustrade, il lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha en silence, et appuya son front contre son épaule. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent, de nouveau.

- Nous nous sommes aperçus tous deux que mon état ne s'améliorait plus. Je suppose que tu redoutais une telle discussion… N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle.

Celebrìan n'attendait aucune réponse. Elle releva la tête tandis qu'Elrond se tournait vers elle. Ils se firent face, enfin. Le Semi-Elfe plongea son regard dans celui de sa chère épouse ; un abîme désolé, qui le réduisait à une impuissance intolérable.

- Préfères-tu me voir dépérir en ces lieux ou me regarder partir en sachant qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau ?

- Dans un proche avenir, aucune proposition ne me convient, dit-il d'une voix amère.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Elargis donc ton horizon…

- Je ne puis voir aussi loin.

Il baissa les yeux. Celebrìan sentit sa gorge se serrer, de nouveau. Le destin abattait leur futur avec une fatalité atroce.

- Pareil départ demande une longue préparation, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Sans doute devrait-on le prévoir pour le début de l'été…

- Cela me semble plus sage. »

Ils se turent, tous deux, et le silence reprit ses droits. Le Seigneur prit sa Dame entre ses bras, tendrement. Dans cette étreinte douloureusement douce, elle songea avec tristesse à son avenir Outre-Mer. Sans doute y trouverait-elle le repos et la sérénité qui lui manquaient tant ; 

mais elle y hériterait d'une sombre solitude. La chose était d'une ironie cruelle ; pour sauver son âme, elle devait abandonner l'essence de sa vie. Lui était accablé par une rage remplie de rancœur ; envers lui-même, et envers la cause de ses tourments. Il n'avait su ni la protéger, ni la guérir, et ne pourrait la retenir, privant ses enfants de l'amour de leur mère. Se privant lui-même.

o o o o

En ce jour nouveau, une gaieté printanière flottait dans la vallée de Fondcombe. Mais, quelque part dans les hauteurs de la Cité, un vent froid soufflait, achevant d'effondrer le fragile édifice d'un avenir déjà consumé.

* * *

La difficulté dans ce genre de texte, c'est d'éviter de tomber dans le côté mélodramatique de série B. J'ai fait mon possible, mais j'ignore si j'ai vraiment réussi. Alors toute critique est plus que bienvenue. N'hésitez pas à dire tout ce qui va ou ne va pas. Ce texte n'est peut-être qu'une première version, alors toute suggestion d'amélioration sera grandement appréciée. :)


End file.
